The Gift
by TheWolfHourx
Summary: As Alex felt his lips dance across hers on that snowy night three days ago, she knew it was wrong then. What about on Christmas Eve? Jalex. For IfOnlyLifeWasAFairytale Jalex competition.


**Title: **The Gift

**Rating: **T, for incestuous themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. I also don't own Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie.

"_May the spirit of Christmas bring you peace, _

_The gladness of Christmas give you hope,_

_The warmth of Christmas grant you love._

_Merry Christmas." –Every Hallmark Christmas Card. _

~:~

_Christmas Eve, 20 minutes until Christmas day…_

_It wasn't supposed to be this way._

The pain within her chest hurt with each breathe she took. The tears that escaped her eyes were like little icicles frozen to her cheeks. The cold, snowy night haunted her, reminding her of how she feels inside. She knew she messed up. She knew they would never be the same. Most importantly, she knew _he_ would forget her.

He would go on with his life, while she was stuck here being the freak of a little sister. Why did _he_ have to show her how he felt? Why did _he _have to leave the very next day? Did he want her to suffer?

She looked out into snowy night and watched the beautiful snow flakes dance around her. "Why?" she sobbed into the eerie night sky. "Why?"

She buried her head in her mitten covered hands, her curly black locks falling in her face and sticking to her wet, cold cheeks as she did so. This was definitely the worst Christmas of her life.

He ruined her life! She _never_ thought about _this_ until three days ago. Three awful days she stayed inside her room, not coming out. Forcing herself to paint away her pain, but those creeping thoughts in the back of her head kept lurking. Forcing her to relive the painful memory until it consumed her soul. Those God awful thoughts haunted her dreams. Is this how _he_ felt when he first realized?

She trembled as ice cold wind blew up against her body. Alex shook violently, but she really didn't care. She almost wanted hypothermia to consume her being; maybe then these disastrous thoughts would leave her. Maybe… She brought her head up to look at railing of the terrace. It would be so easy. So easy to jump over it and die.

But Alex Russo isn't one to take the easy way out of things like _this_. She would fight _this. _Or maybe she could go back in time, and fix all of this? She shook her head, knowing that wouldn't solve anything. If there is anything _he _taught her; it's never to use magic to fix your problems. _"It's always better to face your problems head on Alex, don't use magic unless it's an emergency." _

Alex snorted in her mitten; he was always such a goody-goody. He always was doing the right thing. Until now. Three days ago he did the _worst _thing. He ruined her life because he had to revel in his selfishness.

She let a few more tears fall down her cheeks. How dare him. She wanted to hurt him back. She wanted to cause him the pain she was feeling and _more_. But she also _wanted_ him_. _She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to hug him, and wrap her legs around his waist. She wanted to be more than his annoying little sister.

She pulled the blanket closer to her and looked out over the terrace railing. The city was a glow below her, everyone celebrating the last few minutes of Christmas Eve before it would be Christmas day. She wished for a few minutes to be one of the _normal _people down there that didn't have to worry about magic. Didn't have to worry about her past mistakes. Didn't have to worry about being in love with her dorky older brother.

It was his fault, she reminded herself. She looked down at the concrete floor beneath her. That's where _it_ happened. She took a deep breathe in as she was bombarded with the memory of what transpired between them only three days ago. Another lonely howl of wind shook against her body.

She stared longingly at the spot where he once stood. Where he once pressed his body against hers. Where she realized that he loved her more than a brother should love his sister. She closed her eyes, and she could almost feel his cinnamon breathe against hers…

* * *

><p><em>3 days before Christmas…<em>

She had had enough of her mother and grandmother's fighting. It was rubbing her the wrong way, and even though she knew they loved each other; it was almost Christmas for Christ sakes, and they should really just get over it and help her put the decorations on the tree. Or just do all the work, because really who was she kidding?

"Well I'm sorry _mother. _That didn't seem to cross my mind at the store. Plus, for God's sakes I have children. I don't go rumbling around for rum and other alcoholic beverages!" Theresa screeched at her mom, who was over by the island in the kitchen.

Her mother tsked under her tongue, and mumbled something about everybody needing some good booze for the holidays _other _than wine. Theresa's face went red with anger and squeezed the little ornament around her hands. She huffed, and looked over at her husband who was drinking some _non-alcoholic _eggnog. "Help us decorate the tree Jerry; you can watch the game later."

"But-," he was cut off by the murderous glare his wife gave him. "Yeah, ok," he mumbled and got up, grabbing the nearest ornament to hang on the tree.

"Just gets better and better every year doesn't it?" Alex heard Justin mumble behind her.

Alex let out a little squeal and spun around, almost dropping the ornament in her hand. "Don't scare me like that again!" She narrowed her eyes on him, as he just smiled innocently back. "Dork," Alex mumbled, and went back to hanging ornaments. She felt him put a hand on the small of her back, but she didn't care because he usually did that a lot anyway.

Max quickly squeezed in between the two oldest-siblings. "Hey Alex, Justin, want to here another joke?"

Alex only scowled as a warning to Max, while Justin mumbled something about how Max was ruining the Christmas moment with his stupid jokes.

Max frowned a little, but Justin being the good guy he always is, quickly stopped him from getting away. "Sorry Max, what did you want to say?"

Max's face lit up, and Alex quickly sucked in her breathe and rolled her eyes. She mumbled, "Oh God." She leaned over, and whispered into Justin's ear. "I'm going to kill you later, kay?" She looked into his eyes to give him a sarcastic smile, and noticed something she never noticed before. She furrowed her brow, but decided to shrug it off.

Alex immediately groaned as Max's joke just started. "Knock knock." Max bite on his bottom lip to stop from laughing, as Alex mumbled a 'who's there?'

Max smiled sheepishly and said, "Mary."

Both Justin and Alex groaned a: "Mary who?"

"Mary Christmas!" Max laughed at his own joke, and speed off to get more eggnog.

Alex put down the ornament as gently as she could, so as not to break the fragile object. She groaned, and said, "I have to do something about him. I can't live with his stupid jokes every single day!"

Justin smiled, and shrugged. "It's kind of funny." He looked over at Max quickly as he gulped down yet another glass of eggnog. "Well, no, not really."

Alex smiled, "I'm glad, now are you going to help me ship him out of the country or what?"

Justin just put his arm over her shoulders, and smiled at her. "No, because that would be mean to him. And even though his jokes are quite annoying, I like them. I like them because I won't be here much longer to listen to them anymore." He frowned a little and looked back down at her.

Alex sucked in a deep breathe, and pulled away from him. Oh yeah, he was leaving for college. This was only a Christmas visit. She swallowed down the big lump in her throat, as she felt him grab her shoulder to turn her around.

"Alex?" He whispered down to her, but she wouldn't let him look at her. "Look, Alex…"

Alex let a shaky breathe go through her lips. She walked away from him, and quickly stomped over to the terrace door. "Alex!" She felt angry tears well up in her eyes. He was going to leave her after he promised her he wouldn't! She slammed the terrace door behind her, and was immediately greeted with the stabbing cold.

Walking over the to the terrace railing, she let another shaky breathe out. Watching the puff of smoke pass through her chapped lips, she swallowed down a sob. She hated him for doing this. He promised her in Puerto Rico he would never leave her. _Never. _How could he break that vital promise to her?

She heard the door open behind her, but she instead focused on the night sky in front of her. It was hard to see any stars because of the bright city below her. Whatever though. She sucked in a big breathe and said in her most normal tone she could create, "Leave."

She felt someone by her side, and saw out of the corner of her eye Justin standing there nervously. He was hold something in his hands that looked like a present. The wind brushed up against each of them; teasing them with the fact they don't have jackets on. She looked away, shivering. He was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. He knew why she was upset. She knew he knew, but this wasn't an easily forgiven type of thing. He _broke _his promise to her.

She heard him sniff, and took this chance to quickly look over at him. He looked clearly upset. His brows where furrowed together, and his lips were drawn in a clear frown. "I love you Alex and I never wanted to hurt you. But I want to do this. No, I _need_ to do this. I can see myself finally getting what I always dreamed of. A chance at a normal life. "

She quickly faced him and eyed him suspiciously. "But even you admit we aren't normal." She inwardly cursed at herself because she let herself talk to him. She quickly tried to look away from him again and act like she didn't say anything.

He leaned against the railing, still facing her. "Yeah I know, but maybe going to college is my chance to finally have that normalcy."

Alex turned away from him. That's not a good enough excuse, and he knows it.

She felt him grab her wrist, and start to turn her around. When she faced him she still wouldn't look him in the eyes, too afraid he might see past her defenses. He brushed her hair back, and sighed. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but I wanted to give something." The present he was holding earlier was quickly shoved into her small hands.

It wasn't big, maybe the size of a small box-of-chocolates. It was wrapped in plain green paper and had a white bow on top. There was a sticker shaped as a snowman that said, 'To: Alex From: Justin'.

She sighed, and looked into his eyes. He seemed to smile at her, encouraging her to open it. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she slowly started to peel away at the paper.

He interrupted her by quietly saying, "I know it's not much..." She didn't say anything back, just kept picking away at the green paper.

Finally the present was released from it confinement of the green paper. Throwing the paper to the side; she didn't really care where truthfully. The only thing she seemed to notice was the best present he ever gave her.

It was a simple picture, in a simple silver frame. So simple yet, so wonderful at the same time. It was of the two of them in Puerto Rico. They obviously didn't know they were getting their picture taken. She remembered where and when it was taken. It was a day after she made that wish to the Stone of Dreams. They were taking a nap in a hammock holding each other. Justin had his arms around Alex's waist and his face in her hair. Alex had her arms on his chest and her cheek against his heart.

It was beautiful.

Alex sniffed and coughed like it wasn't getting to her. She shook her head quickly and looked up in his face. "Thanks."

He looked a little upset but smiled anyway. "You're welcome."

Alex looked away still holding the amazing gift in front of her. After she felt like she wouldn't cry over a silly object, she looked at him and smiled. They just stared at each other until she couldn't help it anymore.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as close as possible. She felt him squeeze her back and run his hands up and down her back. She swore she felt him smell her hair. She was about to pull away but he only squeezed her tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder and she felt like she was at home.

She was warm all over, finally not shivering from the cold around them. He was the best brother she could ever ask for.

After what felt like forever he loosened his grip on her. She moved her head out of the crook of his neck and realized she was still holding the wonderful gift. She held it firmer in her grasp and looked up into his face.

He was looking into her eyes so seriously. His eyes traveled over her face not letting her out of his release quite yet. He kept running his eyes up and down her face, like he was trying to remember every detail, every cell.

She put her arms around his neck, still wary of the beautiful gift in her small hands.

Her chocolate eyes met his intense grey ones, and it looked like something snapped in him. Before she realized what was happening or where she was, he was kissing her. His cinnamon sweet lips running over hers; doing a gracious dance against her lips. He seemed to be lifting her off the ground because she couldn't feel anything solid beneath her feet.

Her eyes widened and her lips sat frozen against his. What was he doing? This was wrong! She was his little sister! Not his lover.

They were _supposed _to have gone inside by now. What was going on? Her head was spinning as more and more questions popped in her head. How long has he felt this way? Does he always want to kiss her, or has this been the first time?

_Does he realize how wrong this is? _

Her eyes warily looked over at the curtain covered terrace door. She felt him stop moving his lips against hers. Instead, stilling his lips on hers. He must have realized this is wrong. He gently set her on the ground again. She heard him panting, running his sickeningly sweet breathe against hers. But he didn't seem to let his lips leave hers.

She closed her eyes to go to her happy place because this was not the scene of a of a wonderful Christmas sibling moment. _This was wrong. _

He captured her lips again, snapping her right back to where she was. He massaged his lips against hers, trying to make them kiss him back.

She had to leave. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be with him like this. _It's wrong. _

She started squirming against him, but he still held her tightly in his grip. She tried to push him away from her, but he kept kissing her with those cinnamon sweet lips. She tried moving her face away from him, but his lips kept her still.

That's when she screamed. It was very unlike her to, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He seemed startled and actually jumped away from her. Finally she could breathe. Finally his sent wasn't infiltrating her nostrils. She could feel her face heating up, and she wouldn't let herself look him in the eyes. So for now his chest would be where she left her gaze.

She took a big shaky breathe, and screamed, "You're a sick, disgusting freak! I _never _want see you again! _Do you hear me? _NEVER! I HATE YOU JUSTIN RUSSO!" She angrily threw the picture to the ground, hearing the sickening sound of glass breaking.

She could see him flinching, and she stormed over to the terrace door. She saw out of the corner of her eye him shaking; maybe he was crying? Good, he deserved to feel bad. He deserved everything awful to happen to him. She opened the terrace door, and quickly slammed it shut behind her…

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve, ten minutes until Christmas day…<em>

Her body felt heavy, like a million tons sat on her shoulders. She slowly slide to the ground and let a gut wrenching sob out. She cuddled up against the cold brick wall of the terrace. She threw the blanket off her. Maybe then she could die and let hypothermia take her? Maybe then that memory would stop going through her mind on repeat? Or maybe it would stop the tingling feeling she still felt from his lips against hers?

But no, Alex Russo wouldn't go down without a fight. Tomorrow when he left she would forget about him, just like she was sure he would forget about her. Then maybe all of this would be over. Then she could go on with her usual business.

Another rack of sobs took over her as she realized that wasn't true. She would never forget about him. Or what transpired between them. _Never. _She loved him. She loved him now more than a sister should love her brother. He passed on his sickening, deadly disease to her. And she hated him for it, but she also desperately loved him for it.

Her stomach tossed and turned at the thought that nothing would ever be the same between them. He would go on with his life thinking she hated him and move on. She would have to watch him get married to someone else. Watch him have children with someone else. Because that's the way it was supposed to be right?

_It wasn't supposed to be this way._

"Alex?" Her body stiffened at the familiar voice. Her cries stilled and her eyes noticed the Captain Jim Bob Sherwood slippers shuffling towards her. She couldn't breathe. Was it really him, or was a she imaging it all? "Are you ok?"

Her lungs felt squeezed of all the air that was inside of them as she felt him take a seat beside her. He was holding something again. Maybe she was just reliving her memory? That awfully wrong memory that felt so right.

She didn't talk, afraid he might disappear from her forever if she opened her mouth. She didn't move as he wrapped his big warm hand around her freezing small one. "You're cold. Maybe we should get you inside."

There was something off about him. He wasn't the normal Justin she loved. He wasn't _her_ Justin. He was acting upset about something, and she realized then and there she would go to the ends of the earth just to make him happy again. She would do anything for him, be anything for him. She just needed to see him happy. It would make this whole situation a little better on her.

Another tear escaped her eye and she felt him wipe it away. She looked up at him, through her tear filled eyes. He was blurry blob and she could hardly see him. She choked and whispered out, "Why do you love me?" Her voice was shaking and he seemed to be taken aback by the question. She squeezed his hand as reassurance. He seemed to think for a moment.

He took a deep breathe and then sighed. Alex watched in amazement at the smoky air around him from breathing. He opened his mouth and whispered to her ears only, "I love you because without you, there wouldn't be me. You make me complete. Whenever I see you, God," he paused to swallow, and then continued. "I- I see the world differently when I'm with you. It's like you're the color in my life. Without you everything seems dull and unimportant. I don't deserve you and I'm a disgusting freak, I know," Justin paused to swallow again and Alex let a few more tears escape down her eyes remembering what she called him three days ago. "But I need you Alex. I can't see myself without you. I love you so freaking much it hurts."

His body was shaking like he was crying, and Alex this time wiped away his tears. She laughed and cried at the same time. This was what she needed to hear. How did he always know how to make her happy when she was in her most depressed state? She sniffed and wiped her tears away, suddenly feeling very silly.

He looked at her with his serious and intense grey eyes curiously. He must have thought she was going insane. She laughed again until her mocha eyes met his startling grey-green ones and suddenly the world melted away. It was just the two of them, no one else. Her insides bubbled as another laugh went through her. She smiled and before he could ask her what she is laughing at, she kissed him with all the passion she should have kissed him the day he first kissed her. Those hideously wonderful three days ago.

She moved away from him and he smiled widely back at her. He stood up and helped her up to her feet. The snow kept falling from the heavens above and somehow she knew it was finally Christmas day. Everything seemed so perfect around her. Before she could kiss him again though, he stopped her. She groaned, but he just smiled at her and she felt something familiar slip into her hands.

She looked down and a smile burst out across her face. She laughed again and looked down at the picture he gave her three days ago, the glass and frame now fixed. She looked up into his eyes as he did hers. "I love you Alex." He wrapped her in his arms, and Alex could smell the cinnamon and sugar fill the air around her. He rubbed his nose against hers, closing his eyes. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled and whispered a, "Merry Christmas." He kissed her and she felt loved and warm again. This was the way it was supposed to be.

This had to be the best Christmas ever…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is for IfOnlyLifeWasAFairytale Christmas Jalex writing compition. Hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful Merry Christmas! Oh! And Happy Holidays! :) I have a banner and bigger summary in my profile for this story so go check it out! :)**


End file.
